


Picking Up The Pieces

by dragonydreams



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow follows Anya's advice for how to get over Oz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking Up The Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Kink/Cliché Challenge](http://svmadelyn.livejournal.com/553257.html). My prompt: Anonymous Sex

Title: Picking Up The Pieces  
Author: Elisabeth  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Willow/Lindsey  
Word Count: 2,600  
Summary: Willow follows Anya's advice for how to get over Oz.  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Joss et al.  
Distribution: My site/LJ, [Walking a Thorny Path](http://www.athornypath.com/) (Lindsey archive), the usual lists/comms, anyone with previous permission. Anyone else - just ask.  
Feedback: Yes please! It makes me happy and keeps me writing.  
Thanks to my wonderful Betas ([](http://kallie-kat.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kallie_kat**](http://kallie-kat.livejournal.com/) & [](http://angelskuuipo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://angelskuuipo.livejournal.com/)**angelskuuipo** ) for all of your help.  
Author's Note: Written for the [Kink/Cliché Challenge](http://svmadelyn.livejournal.com/553257.html). My prompt: Anonymous Sex

Willow looked around, wide-eyed, as she clutched at Anya's arm, allowing herself to be led farther into room. Bodies writhed all around her to the blaring music, highlighted by the flashing lights.

Anya stopped when she reached the bar and ordered a couple of drinks for herself and Willow. Willow pulled her eyes away from the throng of people when Anya elbowed her in the side, holding up her fake ID. Willow blinked at her, then glanced at the waiting bartender before realizing they wanted her ID too. She dug around in her pocket for the fake that Anya had given her before they left Sunnydale and handed it over. Either the bartender didn't really care, or the fake was good, because he handed it back and then gave them their drinks.

Then they were moving again. Anya pulled Willow to a table off to the side where the music wasn't quite so loud.

"Tell me again what we're doing here," Willow practically shouted, taking a sip of the margarita Anya had ordered for her.

"You need to get laid," Anya said frankly, sipping from her own drink. "And I needed a good drink. Those idiot bartenders at the Bronze have seen me with you lot too much and won't serve me alcohol."

Willow wondered how she had let herself be talked into this night out.

Anya had surprised her earlier that day by showing up at the dorm and demanding that they were going to have a girls night out, just the two of them. She'd said that Willow was spending too much time moping by herself and what she needed to get over Oz was sex with someone new. Willow didn't believe her, but still allowed herself to be dressed in something skimpy of Buffy's and dragged to her car. Anya then gave her directions to this club halfway between Sunnydale and LA.

"I don't think I could have sex with someone I don't know," Willow told Xander's girlfriend. "I mean, I've never even done it with anyone other than Oz."

"So how do you know it's not what you need to get over him?" Anya asked. "Oz was a very small man."

Willow felt herself blush. "There was nothing wrong with Oz's...size."

Anya raised a curious eyebrow and shrugged. "If you say so." She downed the rest of her drink, encouraging Willow to do the same. "Now drink up and let's get on the dance floor. You're never gonna get a man sitting here with me."

Willow rolled her eyes, but did as she was told.

Before she knew it, she was out on the dance floor, losing herself in the hypnotic beat. She closed her eyes, allowing the thrum of the music to distract her from everything - from thoughts of Oz leaving her and the disastrous Will Be Done spell.

She flinched when a body pressed against her from behind - a strong, male body. An arm snuck around her waist, pulling her back against him as he synced his moves to her own.

Willow tried to relax; this was what they had come here for, after all. Right? Besides, the body behind her felt toned and strong.

She opened her eyes to find Anya grinning at her and giving her a thumbs up. Willow smiled back and turned to face her dance partner.

She sucked in a breath at how gorgeous the man she was dancing with was. His blue-gray eyes sparkled as he ran his eyes over her face and body, much like she was doing to him. Willow never thought a man could look so good in a t-shirt and jeans.

Their eyes locked and he smiled, making him even more handsome. Willow answered with her own smile.

He began to move again and Willow slid one arm up behind his neck, the other settling on his lower back. His hands roamed over her back and hips, pulling her closer to his body.

Willow gasped when she felt his arousal press against her belly. Her eyes flew up to his and he smirked down at her, completely unapologetic for being aroused by dancing with her. Deciding that maybe this _was_ just what she needed, Willow closed her eyes and lost herself in the music, and the movements of this man's body.

Several songs later, Willow felt like she was ready to crawl out of her skin. She and this man had continued to dance pressed against each other, completely oblivious to anything, or anyone, around them. His hands had been steadily driving her wild, touching her everywhere he could reach, without dipping below any clothing lines. She knew that she either needed to get him somewhere private or get away from him.

Her eyes met his, and her hunger was reflected back at her. He gestured with his head, silently suggesting they move this off the dance floor. Without even thinking, Willow nodded. Her heart skipped a beat as he grinned and slid an arm around her waist, guiding her away from the crowd and down a hallway she hadn't noticed before.

He led her into a room with a couple of couches and low tables. When he closed the door behind them, the music from the club was instantly dulled and Willow's ears rang from the change. She barely had time to notice this, though, because the man was wrapping his arms around her again, pulling her into a hungry kiss.

A part of her wanted to pull away, angry that a man who wasn't Oz was trying to kiss her. Then she remembered that Oz hadn't thought twice about sleeping with someone that wasn't her, and she found herself responding to the kiss.

When he moved his kisses down her neck, Willow arched into him and gasped. She couldn't believe she was doing this. "Who are you?" she wondered, breathlessly.

He pulled back to meet her eyes. "Name's Lindsey. And you are?"

"Oh, uh, Willow." She blushed. "I didn't realize I'd said that out loud. I was wondering more who I was. This so isn't like me. But it's good to know your name, too."

Lindsey chuckled. "This isn't a habit of mine either." He raked his eyes over her body and licked his lips. "But you've inspired me."

Fire raced through Willow's body at the look he was giving her. She felt like she was being devoured by his eyes, and she liked it. She hadn't felt so wanted in a very long time.

Not giving herself time to think, Willow reached for Lindsey, pulling his shirt over his head before crushing her mouth to his. As they ravaged each other's mouths, Lindsey walked them backwards towards one of the couches.

Barely pausing, he laid Willow back, covering her body with his. His hands skimmed under Willow's top, pushing it up. Both of them groaned as his thumbs brushed against her bare breasts.

Lindsey slid down her body and kissed her belly. Willow giggled and helped him to remove her top. When his mouth moved up to tease one of her breasts, Willow was suddenly very glad she'd allowed Anya to convince her to go braless tonight.

After a couple of minutes of delightful torture, Willow pulled Lindsey's mouth back up to hers and he went willingly. She squeaked in surprise when his cold belt buckle brushed against her exposed belly. He pulled back, worried, and Willow shook her head, leaning up to kiss him again.

Before he could settle himself on top of her again, her hands slid down his chest to the top of his jeans. Willow hesitated for a moment before attacking his belt, pulling the offending item loose. She slid her hand lower, stroking him through his pants. As she continued to rub him, Lindsey broke the kiss, dropping his head to pant next to her ear.

Willow couldn't believe this handsome man was responding to her like this. It gave her the confidence she needed to move back to the top of his jeans and open them. As her hand started to sneak inside his jeans, Lindsey stopped her.

With worried eyes, she met his. "Did I--?"

Lindsey cut her off with a quick kiss. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's just... It's gonna be over before it starts if you touch me just now."

Willow's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh! We wouldn't want that," she said, pulling her hand away. Lindsey stopped before she could withdraw too far, moving her hand to his chest, instead.

"Just means we should probably move this along, yeah?" He winked and slid his hands from her knees up under her short skirt.

Willow lifted her hips, encouraging him as he removed her panties. "Yeah," she responded, breathlessly.

She watched as Lindsey finished opening his jeans and pushed them down his thighs. Trying not to blush as her eyes dropped to his erection, Willow found herself reaching for it, wanting to touch him. She hated to admit it, but he was definitely bigger than Oz, and she suddenly couldn't wait to feel him inside her.

Lindsey brushed her hand away to slide a condom on. She'd been so intent on stroking him that Willow hadn't even seen him take one out. She breathed a small sigh of relief that at least one of them was thinking about safety.

Willow lifted one leg over his hip as Lindsey lay between her legs again. He leaned down to kiss her as he pressed inside. Willow winced a bit and Lindsey groaned.

"Fuck, you're tight. This isn't your first time, is it?" he nervously asked.

"No," Willow said, shaking her head. "It's just been a while." Blushing, she added, "You're also, um, a little bigger than my last boyfriend. I'm good, though. Don't stop."

Lindsey couldn't help smirking. "Don't worry. I wasn't planning on stopping."

Now knowing what he was working with, Lindsey changed his angle a bit and slowly slid all the way into Willow. He stayed deep for a moment, simply enjoying the feel of her. It wasn't long before they began to move together, their bodies remembering the other's rhythm from the dance floor.

Willow scraped her nails down Lindsey's back, writhing beneath him. While she had enjoyed sex with Oz, it had been nothing like this. Her body felt more alive than she could ever remember feeling before. She didn't know what it was about Lindsey that was doing this to her, but she didn't ever want it to stop.

Lindsey buried his face in Willow's neck as he thrust into her. He licked and nipped at the skin there. He knew that he would probably never see her again after tonight, but he was going to make damn sure that she never forgot him.

It wasn't long before Willow felt the familiar stirrings of an approaching orgasm. Her skin tingled everywhere, more so wherever Lindsey was touching her.

"Close, so close," she panted over and over again, squirming around to try to find what she needed to fall apart.

Lindsey groaned against her skin. He slid one hand around to flick at her clit, her squirming driving him quickly towards his own completion.

Seconds after the first touch to her clit, Willow cried out Lindsey's name as the world ceased to exist outside of the pleasure she was feeling.

Watching Willow lose herself in her pleasure was enough to send Lindsey over the edge. His entire body tensed as his hips jerked, coming deep inside her.

They kissed lazily as they came down from their respective highs, too tired to move.

Lindsey reluctantly pulled away as he felt himself begin to soften. He removed the condom and dumped it in the garbage he knew was beside the couch, pulling his pants back up.

Willow sat up and used the advantage of Lindsey having his back to her to pull her top back on. She looked around for her panties, blushing fiercely - despite what they had just done - as Lindsey held them out to her.

"Thanks," she mumbled and pulled them on.

Looking everywhere but at Lindsey, Willow said, "That was really amazing, but I should probably go."

As she stood, Lindsey grabbed her hand. "Hey, where are you running off to?"

"Anya, ah, my friend, Anya, is probably wondering where I am," Willow said.

"The blonde girl dancing next to us?" Lindsey asked.

"How did you know that?" Willow questioned, paling. "She didn't put you up to this, did she?"

"What? No," Lindsey said, standing. He lifted Willow's chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. "No one put me up to this. I'm here because of you."

"Then how...?"

"She was watching us dance. When we started off the dance floor she winked at me," Lindsey said.

"Oh." Willow relaxed a bit. "I guess that makes sense."

"Why did you think she had something to do with what just happened?"

"It's stupid," Willow said, regretting having brought it up.

"I'm sure it's not," Lindsey assured her.

"It's just that she's the one who dragged me here tonight," Willow admitted. "She said the best way to get over my ex would be to ... meet someone else."

Lindsey grinned. "Well then, I should go out there and thank her."

"No, please don't," Willow begged.

"Hey, calm down, I was just joking," Lindsey said.

"Look, I had a lot of fun tonight. You were amazing. But I really should go." Willow started towards the door again.

"Can I call you sometime?" Lindsey asked, not ready to let this girl go. This nervous girl before him was nothing like the siren he'd danced with and then fucked, but he found her all the more intriguing for the difference.

"That's probably not a good idea," Willow said.

"Why not? Didn't you have fun?" Lindsey asked.

"I did. That's the problem. I'm not ready to start something with anyone right now," Willow said. Even as she said it, she knew it was true. She'd had a lot of fun with Lindsey, but she wasn't ready to give her heart away again. It was just barely put back together after Oz's betrayal.

"Look, I'm not in the best position to be starting something new either," Lindsey said. He pulled out his wallet and withdrew a business card. "Can you at least take my card? Give me a call sometime, even if you just need to unwind again. No strings attached."

Willow hesitantly took the card from him. "No strings, promise?"

"I promise." Lindsey grinned. Wanting to give her a reason to call him, Lindsey stepped in close to her and pulled her into a heated kiss.

Willow licked her lips as the kiss ended, trying to remember how to walk. "You don't play fair," she pouted.

Lindsey laughed. "I'm a lawyer. We don't know the meaning of fair."

"Oh, sure, now you tell me you're a lawyer." Willow laughed.

Lindsey kissed her again.

"I really need to go," Willow said, pulling away from him.

"I know. I look forward to hearing from you," he said as she reached the door.

Running her eyes over his body one last time, Willow said, "We'll see."

The blaring music of the club assaulted her as Willow stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind her. Taking a deep breath before heading back out to the dance floor, Willow prepared herself for Anya's questions on the ride back home. She slipped Lindsey's card into her pocket, smiling as she tried to figure out how long she should wait before calling him.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written May 26, 2008.


End file.
